Idija Grauhimmel/Gilneas
center|600px Geschichten und Berichte aus den Jahren vor Gilneas‘ Fall.' 110px|center Kindheitserinnerungen: Frühlingsabende Spärliches Licht, nur das Leuchten der Kerzen auf dem Tisch. Doch war das fransige Wollhemd an ihrem schmächtigen Leib wunderbar weich und der Raum wohlig warm. Bhrea saß hinter ihr, leise eine vertraute Melodie summend. Die Hände der Frau gruben sich in das feine, rotblonde Haar ihrer Tochter, Strähne für Strähne erfassend, um sie zu einem ordentlich geflochtenen Zopf zu bändigen. Idija saß dort auf dem Boden, die Beinchen im Schneidersitz verschränkt und lehnte sich müde nach hinten, an den festen, runden Bauch ihrer Mutter heran. Es war einer dieser Momente, der keiner Worte bedurfte. Der Tag im Wald, auf der Suche nach Kräutern und Pilzen und weiß Licht, was noch, war auf schöne Art und Weise anstrengend. Sie spürte noch das Kribbeln in der Nase, was sich immer wieder in den Vordergrund drängte, wenn die ersten Pflanzen im Frühling aus der Erde sprossen. Sie spürte auch noch den Wind im zerzausten Haar, als sie auf den Schultern ihrer Mutter die bekannten Pfade gar entlang schwebte, sodass ihre ausgestreckten Arme auch die höher gelegenen Äste und Zweige der Bäume erreichen konnten. Idija war diese gemeinsame unsagbar Zeit wichtig, sie genoss sie beispiellos. Doch war auch ihr nicht entgangen, dass Bhrea sich in den letzten Wochen immer etwas mehr zurücknahm, wenn es an körperliche Betätigung ging. So wurde das haltlose Toben und Tollen auf den Wiesen ihres Heimatdorfes rarer, so fand sie den Weg auf den Rücken der Mutter immer seltener. Und sie merkte das erste Mal, was es tatsächlich bedeutete, dass ein Geschwisterchen im Anmarsch war. Sie verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht. Nicht, dass es ihr missfiel, jedoch war es zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt äußerst schwer, einzuschätzen, wie genau diese Veränderung auf sie einprasseln würde. „Wie lange dauert es noch?“ Bhrea band das Ende des Zopfes mit einem bunten, ledernen Bändchen zusammen. „Ich bin schon fertig.“ Idija blickte nach oben, den Kopf nun vollends auf den Bauch der Mutter gelegt und lächelte sie an. „Nein, ich meine doch nicht die Haare!“, stellte sie dann richtig, untermalt von kindlich frechem Gekicher. „Ich meine doch das Baby.“ Es verstrichen wenige Momente, ehe sich die Mundwinkel ihrer Mutter empor hoben. „Gar nicht mehr allzu lang.“, war ihre Antwort. Sie beugte sich vor, so gut aufgrund des Bauches eben möglich und drückte der Kleinen einen sachten Kuss auf die Stirn. „Und nun ab ins Bett mit dir.“ Naserümpfend, denn etwas Trotz musste gewiss sein, richtete sie sich auf. „Na gut.“, murmelte sie und kam um ein Lächeln dann noch nicht umhin. Hastig tänzelte sie einmal um Bhrea herum und schloss von hinten die Arme um ihren Hals. Ein kurzer Kuss auf die Wange, gefolgt von einem leisen: „Gute Nacht, Mama.“, ehe die Kleine gar tänzelnd in Richtung ihres Zimmers verschwand und ihre Mutter schmunzelnd im Raum zurückließ. Kindheitserinnerungen: Sommertage „Es kommt ein goldn’er Waaagen gefaaahren…" Heiteres Kichern von hellen Stimmen, ein sanftes Säuseln im angenehm warmen Wind, welcher dieser Tage von der Küste her ins Land blies. „Was will er, will er denn? Was will er, will er denn?“ Der Saum grober Sommerkleider und zerzaustes Haar wehten in der laschen Böe. Die zwei jungen Mädchen blickten sich an, grinsend. Ihre kleinen, zarten Händchen lagen ineinander, in die Höhe gestreckt, sodass der Durchgang zwischen ihnen groß genug war, um ihre Freundinnen der Reihe nach eiligen Schrittes passieren zu lassen. Immer und immer wieder. Keine wollte sich erwischen lassen. „Er will die Schönste holen…“´ Idija lächelte fröhlich, sie hatte ihr Ziel schon ins Auge gefasst. Mit einem vielsagenden Blick machte sie ihr Gegenüber auf die Kleine aufmerksam, die sich sich als die Schönste auserkoren hatte. Klein, das war sie wirklich und hübsch allen voran. Das dunkle Haar, die dunklen Augen, die blasse Haut. Wie ein teures Porzellanpüppchen. Genau in dem Moment, als ihr ausgewähltes Opfer mittig zwischen ihnen stand, ließen sie ihre Arme sinken, ehe sie ihnen wieder entwischen konnte. „Gestohlen!“ Eleyah versuchte noch, sich zu befreien. Aber vergebens. „Schon wieder! Immer fängst du mich!“, maulte sie ihre große Schwester an, wobei es ihr nicht gelang, die Heiterkeit in ihren Augen vollends zu verstecken. „Du musst auch mal wen anderes packen. Emily oder so!“ Das andere größere Mädchen, welches sie im Griff hielt, lachte nun ebenfalls. „Du musst einfach schneller sein.“ Sara wagte es dann sogar ihr durch das schwarze Haar strubbeln zu wollen. Doch die kleine Ley duckte sich im rechten Moment und bahnte sich einen Weg zwischen ihren Beinen hindurch in die Freiheit. Sie stemmte sich sich die Hände in die Hüften und rümpfte das Näschen. „Das Spiel ist doof. Machen wir etwas anderes.“, verlangte sie dann. Die anderen Fünf kicherten vergnügt. Idija band sich ihr rotblondes Haar zusammen und meinte dann grinsend: „Na gut… dann spielen wir eben…“ Noch im lossprinten klatsche sie Sara am Oberarm ab, welche ihr etwas verdutzt nachblickte. „Fangen!“ Ein paar Sekunden dauerte es, ehe auch sie los eilte, um ihre Freundinnen wieder einzufangen, die in alle in Himmelsrichtungen verteilt über die blühende Wiese rannten. Jugend: Ein Morgen wie jeder andere „Halt!“ Die Tür schwang auf, polterte unschön gegen die Hauswand. Eine junge Dame, im Alter der soeben erreichten Jugendlichkeit, stürzte aus dem Haus. „Halt, wartet! So wartet doch, Herr Cuddy!“ Noch im Rennen schlüpfte sie in ihren groben Wollmantel, denn draußen wehte ein stets erkaltender Herbstwind. Der Winter nahte rasant, nicht mehr lang würde es dauern, ehe die ersten, zarten Flocken weiß und kristallin schimmernd vom grauen Himmel auf die Erde hinab fielen. Aber für solch gedankliche Abschweifung war keine Zeit, nun galt es, den alten, kauzigen Postboten in seiner Kutsche mit dem hinkenden Gaul einzuholen, ehe er sie tatsächlich zurückließ. Entgegen aller Erwartungen, gestaltete sich dies allerdings sagbar schwierig. Wie schnell kann so ein lahmendes Pferd denn sein? Mit bereits hochrotem Kopf und zerpflückter Frisur, wo sie ihr Haar erst Minuten vorher doch so sorgsam zusammengebunden hatte, setzte Idija zu einem letzten Sprint an. Das rotblonde Haar wehte im Wind, ebenso wie der braune, filzige Mantel, während ihr Schuhwerk platschend Fußabdrücke auf dem schlammigen, unbefestigten Weg hinterließ. Mit letzter Kraft machte sie einen Satz nach vorn und griff risikobereit nach dem Griff der Tür am hinteren Ende der Kutsche. Ächzend hievte sie sich auf das feste Trittholz unter der Tür und schwang sich ins Kutscheninnere. Hol Euch doch der Habergeiß... Zwei Minuten gönnte sie sich, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und ihren Zopf neu zu binden, dann öffnete sie sie das Fenster zum Kutschbock hin und wollte gerade ansetzen, all ihre Beschwerden herunterzurattern, als der alte Cuddy ihr plötzlich wortlos ein Papiertütchen reichte. Viel zu verdutzt, um nocheinmal nachzufragen, nahm sie die Tüte an sich und blickte hinein. Sie schmunzelte, als sie den Kirschplunder erblickte und ließ sich auf die Sitzbank im Inneren zurückfallen. „Frühstücke schnell und dann sortierst du die Briefe und Päckchen auf dem Tisch. Wir fahren heute zuerst nach Rabenheym.“, brummte der Greis in seinen Schnäuzer. Idija seufzte und biss in das süße Gebäck. Keine Herrenjahre, sagen sie. Nein, defintiv nicht. Mündigkeit: Der Anfang vom Ende Es war ein kühler Herbstmorgen. Über den farblosen Himmel zogen sich graue Schlieren, die in absehbaren Abständen immer wieder kurze Regenschauer fallen ließen. Idija stand auf der kargen Wiese, ihr Blick war starr nach vorn gerichtet. Leer. Noch immer waren ihre Augen glasig, gerötet und von tiefen Schatten umgeben, ihre Wangen leichenblass. Für sie war kaum zu fassen, was innerhalb der letzten Tage geschehen war. Sie wollte gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, denn hinnehmen musste sie es ohnehin. Leider war dies einfacher gesagt, als getan, denn sobald sie ihr Augenmerk auf die zwei schlichten, aufgebahrten Särge fiel, schossen erneut die bitteren Tränen hervor. Der Priester sprach seine tröstlichen Worte und die Personen um sie herum lauschten aufmerksam, dem beruhigenden Klang seiner Stimme. Manche hielten den Blick gesenkt, die Hände gefaltet, andere vergossen ebenfalls stumme Tränen oder flüsterten sich leise Worte zu. Für Idija wirkte es, als sei all dies weit entfernt. Sie war gefangen in ihrer kleinen Gedankenwelt und ging für sich dieses Unglück noch einmal durch. Sie wägte ab, inwiefern sich ihr Leben verändern würde, nun, da ihr diese zwei Personen entrissen wurden. Kimberly Hatchfield war ihre beste Freundin gewesen. Jetzt lag sie dort, neben dem Mann, den sie erst eine Woche zuvor geehelicht hatte. Während ihr Sarg offen stand, sodass man ihr in das ironischerweise gar friedlich anmutende Antlitz blicken konnte, war der seine fest verschlossen. Dafür waren die Anwesenden größtenteils sehr dankbar, denn es hieß, er sei bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerfleischt worden. Idija schloss ihre Lider verkrampft und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, bis ihre Knöchel sich weiß unter der Haut abmalten. Wieso mussten sie etwas so Dummes tun? Schon seit Wochen wurde still gemunkelt, dass im Königreich brutale, wilde Bestien ihr Unwesen trieben. Doch ihr kleines Dorf war recht abgeschottet von größeren Orten und so taten die meisten Einwohner diese Geschichten als bloße Schauermärchen ab. Vielleicht war gerade das zu Kims Verhängnis geworden. Idija hatte ihr Unwohlsein gegenüber dem Entschluss ihrer Freundin, nach der Trauung drei romantische Tage in der Berghütte ihrer Eltern zu verbringen, die ein ganzes Stück weit außerhalb des Dorfes lag, immer wieder geäußert. Aber sie wollte nicht hören. Idija erinnerte sich an ihr dümmliches Grinsen. Sie hatte die Augen verdreht. „Du denkst zu viel nach, Dija.“, waren ihre Worte, ehe sie ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte und den Karren bestieg, der sie den Berg hinaufbefördern sollte. Das war vor zwei Wochen gewesen. Sie waren nicht zurückgekehrt. Die Eltern der Braut und des Bräutigams bestanden darauf, dass die Männer ihrer kleinen, eigenorganisierten Dorfwehr sich auf die Suche nach den Beiden begaben und so geschah es. Man fand sie in dieser Hütte. Über die Identität des Gatten ließ sich nur noch spekulieren. Der Priester hatte mittlerweile geendet, die Särge wurden in die Erde hinab gelassen. Idija zog den Kragen ihres schwarzen Wollkleides höher, als ihr die unbehagliche Kälte bis an die Haut kroch. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass eine solche Tragödie sich nie wiederholen würde. Doch tief in ihrem Inneren beschlich sie das Gefühl, als war dies erst der Anfang. center|600px